Broken Love
by Sheep That Drinks Decaf
Summary: Van no longer loves Fiona,but Fiona still loves Van.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Love

Fiona walked down the halls of the UltraSaurus.Van was gone,as usual.He always was gone.Every time he came back he would leave the next day.He never took her anywhere except for one time.That was right after they defeated the DeathSaurer and found the Zoid Eve.But then the next time he left he didn't take her.And then he never took her again.Fiona wondered if Van loved her.She never asked him.Every time she tried she froze.Now she is having trouble wondering if she loves him.He's always gone.

''Hey Fiona!'',Moonbay said .Fiona broke out of her trance.''Oh,hi Moonbay'',Fiona said quietly.''Whats the matter?''Moonbay asked worried.''Oh nothing,I'm fine'',Fiona said putting on a fake smile trying to cover her sadness.''Wanna get some coffee or something?'',Moonbay asked.''No thank you'',Fiona replied walking away.

Fiona walked into her bedroom and closed the door.She put her face into her pillow and cried.Her pillow was getting soaked.She couldn't help it.Van wasn't there to comfort her.And she felt he never would.Van was going to arive tonight.And she didn't want to see him.

''Welcome back Van!'',Herman greeted Van as Van stepped out of the Blade Liger.''Hi,where is everybody?'',Van asked.''I don't know?'',Herman replied.Van and Herman walked through the halls of the UltraSaurus and Van stopped at the doorway of his room.''You can go on.I'm gonna call someone'',Van said.''Okay'',Herman said and started walking away.

Van grabbed the phone and dialed a number.The phone rang three times,then a woman picked up at the other end.''Hello'',she said.''Hey Serena'',Van said.''Van,is it you?'',Serena asked.''Yeah'',Van replied.''Are you home already?'',asked Serena.''Yep'',replied Van.''Anything new there'',asked Serena.''I just got here..And I wanted to talk to you'',Van said.''Well I feel special'',Serena said.''You are special'',Van exclamed.''Baby,I gotta go,seeya later'',Serena said ending the phone conversation.''Bye'',Van said hanging up the phone.

Fiona new that Van was in the UltraSaurus.And she didn't want to see him.So she went to the hangar and hopped into a Pterra Striker and flew off.She knew exactly where to go.It ended up taking all night to reach where she wanted to go.Reeses house.When she got there Reese walked out of the house greeting Fiona.''Hi Fiona!Why are you here?'',Reese asked walking to the zoid.Fiona opened the cockpit and hopped out.''Can I stay here?'',Fiona asked with tear-stained eyes.''Of course,but why'',Reese exclamed trying to get an answer.''I don't want to be near Van!'',Fiona said starting to cry.''You love Van so why would you want to be away from him?'',Reese asked hugging Fiona.''He doesn't love me and I know it!'',Fiona said.''Well why don't we come inside and eat some breakfast'',Reese said as they walked inside the house.

Van decided to see how Fiona was so he walked into her room.''Hey Fiona...Where are you?'',Van asked as he walked through her room.He could see her pillow was soaked because of so many tears.He could tell that she was sad just by looking at her room.''Where is she?'',Van wondered.Van walked out of Fiona's room and into the cafeteria where he saw Moonbay.''Hey Van how was your trip?'',Moonbay asked cheerfully.''It was great'' Van said.''Do you know where Fiona is?'',Van asked.''No I don't but if you ask me she seems a little sad'',Moonbay replied.''Now if you don't mind me these bacon and eggs aren't going to eat themselves'',Moonbay joked as she walked away.

''So you think Van doesn't love you because hes always gone?'',Reese said.''Yes,and he barely ever talks to me when I see him'',Fiona added.''Well Fiona I gotta tell you that could be a chance Van doesn't love you,but I ...don't know'',Reese emplied.''I don't want to see him.Because I fear that I will be rejected.'',Fiona cried as she walked into the guest room and layed on the bed.

A/N--I am a big Van/Fiona fan!And well I guess...yeah...well review please tell me if I wrote something wrong...ugh..Next chapter will be here soon!


	2. The Proposal

Broken Love

Fiona woke up.She had been sleeping for hours.''So,you decided to wake up.Finally'',Reese said sitting at the end of the bed.''How long have I been sleeping?'',asked Fiona.''Eight hours hours,most of the day is gone'',replied Reese.''How much sleep have you been getting?'',asked Reese.''Not much'',replied Fiona.''You should go to Van and talk to away won't solve anything.''No! I can't!'',cried Fiona.''Yes you can!'',yelled Reese getting up.''I'll start dinner'',Reese said walking into the kitchen.'I guess talking to Van would be alright.I could be crying for nothing',thought Fiona.''Reese your right!I'm gonna go talk to Van'',Fiona said as she walked outside and hopped into the zoid.''Bye Fiona!'',Reese yelled as Fiona's zoid flew off.

Van got into the Blade Liger.''Well tell Fiona I said goodbye!'',said Van.''Will do Van!Bye!'',Yelled Moonbay as Vans Blade Liger ranoff into the desert.Fiona's zoid then landed in the hangar and Fiona jumped out of the cockpit.''Hey Moonbay wheres Van?'',Fiona asked.''He just left right before you came'',Moonbay replied.''Oh no.I came here to talk to him.Do you know where he left to go to?'',asked Fiona''All I know is that hes going somewhere in Gylos'',Moonbay said.''Well bye!'',Fiona quickly said as she hopped into the Pterra Striker and flew off following Van's trail.

(next day)

The Blade Liger stopped in a parking lot right outside of a tall building.Van got out and went into a flower shop.Fiona then was flying over Gylos and spotted Van's Blade Liger.''Thats Van's Blade Liger'',Fiona said.the zoid flew down and landed right beside the Blade Liger.Fiona ran out of the zoid and decided to go inside the building to look for Van.Van walked out of the flower shop holding a bouquet of yellow roses.Van then walked inside the building and took the stairs up to floor 5.Fiona saw Van walking up the stairs and ran after him.She followed him all the way up to floor 5 and stopped when she saw the flowers.Van stopped in front of a door and rang the doorbell.The door opened and a woman came out.Van gave the girl the flowers and they both walked inside her apartment.Fiona leaned against the wall and sat down.

''What brought you all the way here already?'',asked Serena hugging Van.''You'',replied Van.''There is someting I wanted to ask you'',said Van.''What?'',asked Serena.''Will you marry me?'',asked Van.''Of course I will!'',said Serena leaping onto Van and kissing him.

Fiona was walking around town sadly when she knocked into Thomas.''I'm so sorry miss!'',Thomas said.''Are you-,Miss Fiona!'',exclamed Thomas helping Fiona up.''Thank you Thomas.'',Fiona said standing up.''What are you doing miss Fiona?'',asked Thomas.''Just walking around.'',replied Fiona.''Would you like to stay at my house?'',asked Thomas walking with Fiona.''Why not'',Fiona said smiling.

A/N--Theres chapter 2.Next chapter will come very soon probally:-)


	3. You know her'

Broken Love

''This is home.'',Thomas said opening the door to his house.''Wow.Its big.''Fiona awed as she looked around his house.''Yeah.'',Thomas said.''''My new job gives me lots of money.'',Thomas explained as he gave Fiona a tour.''This will be your room'',Thomas said as he showed Fiona her room.Fiona's room had light blue walls,a dresser,a king size bed,a walk-in closet,and lots of accessories.''Wow,oh Thomas its beautiful'',Fiona exclamed giving Thomas a hug.This was the best day of Thomas's life.''I'm glad you like it'',Thomas said walking into the room with Fiona.

''This is my friend Thomas's house'',Van said showing his fiancee Serena around.''Lets see how he is doing'',Van said ringing the doorbell.The door bell kept on ringing and ringing until finally Thomas opened the door.''Hello Thomas'',greeted Van.''Hi Van and.Whos this?'',asked Thomas.''My fiancee Serena'',Van replied.''Your fi-fi-fiancee'',stuttered Thomas.''Yeah,isn't she great'',exclamed Van.''Oh Van'',Serena said smiling.Right then Fiona started walking down the stairs and saw Van in the doorway.''Van'',Fiona said not noticing Van could hear her.''Fiona'',Van said walking towards the stairs.''Go away!'',Fiona yelled running upstairs.

At night Fiona had trouble going to sleep.Her mind was full of memories.Memories of when Van first found her.Of when they went on their journey to find the Zoid Eve.And other memories of when she used to be happy.Now she is sad.Maybe even depressed.''I have to get some sleep'',Fiona told herself.''If I don't get some sleep I'm gonna get sick'',Fiona said.Thomas opened the door quietly.He walked over to Fiona and touched her shoulder.''Fiona I know how you feel'',Thomas tried comforting Fiona but it didn't seem to work.''Know you don't'',Fiona said crying.

Van and Serena were in the Blade Liger heading towards the UltraSaurus.''What do you think your friends will think of me?'',asked Serena.''I think they will love you'',replied Van.The Blade Liger stopped inside the hangar and Van and Serena got out.''Hey Van.Whos this?'',asked Irvine.''My fiance'',said Van.''your...Fiance?'',Irvine asked shocked.''Yes'',said Van.''Hey Van...Whats she doing here!'',yelled Moonbay.''Moonbay!'',yelled Serena back.''Van do you know her!'',asked Serena angrily.''Know me!We went on an adventure together to find the zoid eve!'',Yelled Moonbay.''I always hated you'',exclamed Serena.''Well I always hated you!'',exclamed Moonbay.

Thomas kissed Fiona softly on the lips.''I love you Fiona'',Thomas said.''I've known that for a long time'',replied Fiona.''Well...Fiona would you like to stay here for the rest of the week?'',asked Thomas.''I would love to'',Fiona replied finely feeling happy.

A/N--Yay!Chapter three is here!Yay!Please review and tell me if this story is getting boring. :-)


	4. A sprouting relationship

Broken Love I don't own Zoids!

The next morning Fiona woke up with a smile on her face.Fiona got dressed and walked downstairs.''Good morning Thomas!'',said Fiona.''Good morning'',replied Thomas.''What are you doing today?'',asked Fiona.''Nothing'',replied Thomas.''Wanna do something together?'',asked Thomas.''Like what?'',asked Fiona.''Like go to a cafe'',said Thomas.''Sure'',replied Fiona.''And then we could go to a movie.'',added Thomas.''Okay'',agreed Fiona taking a sip of her coffee.

''Van I can't believe you know that witch!'',yelled Serena walking around Van's room.''Hey don't you dare call her a witch!She's my friend and I've known her longer than you!'',Van yelled at Serena while he was sitting on his bed.''Why don't you two like each other anyway?'',Van asked.''We used to know eachother.I was popular and she wasn't.But nobody ever got her angry or she would beat them up.We have always hated each other.So thats why we were fighting in the hangar.'',Serena explained.''Okay...'',said Van.

''Where did you go after the whole Zoid Eve incident?'',asked Fiona.''I headed to Guylos.Then I got my job.'',explained Thomas.''Which is?'',asked Fiona.''Programming AIs like Beek.'',said Thomas.''Is it fun?'',asked Fiona.''Its okay.It pays really good.'',replied Thomas.Fiona and Thomas then walked out of the cafe and headed towards the movie theatre.

''Is that Fiona?'',Serena asked looking at a picture of Fiona on Van's dresser.''Yeah'',Van said.''She looks like a nice person'',Serena said looking at the picture.''She is'',Van said''You look troubled'',Serena exclamed looking at Van.She then noticed that Van was looking at Fiona's picture.

(after the movie is over)

''How did you like the movie?'',Thomas asked.''It was good except for that bloody part'',said Fiona.Thomas and Fiona just noticed that they were holding hands.''Oh..I'm sorry'',Thomas apologized blushing.''Oh,it doesn't matter'',Fiona said also blushing.Thomas and Fiona walked the rest of the way home holding hands.Once Thomas and Fiona walked inside Thomas's house,they saw Moonbay and Irvine standing in the doorway.''Hey Fiona'',Moonbay said.Thomas and Fiona quickly seperated hands.''We want to know why you and Van aren't talking'',Irvine said.''What do you mean'',Fiona asked nervously.

''Van can we go back to Guylos?'',Serena asked.''Why?'',asked Van.''Because.I'm getting bored here.'',Serena replied.''Okay'',Van said.Van and Serena got into the Blade Liger and headed off across the desert to Guylos.

A/N--Thats the fourth chapter for ya! I know it was short...Next chapter will be here soon!


	5. One Big Lie

Broken Love

Trying to stop the silence between them,Thomas decided to speak.''What brings you two out here?''.''Fiona'',said Irvine.''Why?'',asked Fiona.''Because Van is at the UltraSaurus,and we want to get you two back together.'',explained Moonbay grabbing Fiona's arm.''No! I'm staying with Thomas!'',yelled Fiona holding Thomas's hand.''Don't you get it!Van has a fiance!'',yelled Moonbay.''I don't care! I love Thomas!'',yelled Fiona running upstairs.No,this was the most happiest day of Thomas's life.Right then Thomas walked up the stairs and into Fiona's room,leaving Moonbay and Irvine alone in the doorway,confused.

(the next day)

''Van are we almost there yet?'',asked Serena.''Yes'',replied Van.''Good'',said Serena.The Blade Liger then haulted in front of the apartment building that Serena lives in.''Here we are'',Van said as he opened up the cockpit and jumped out.''Okay Van.Time to plan our wedding!'',Serena said as she jumped out of the cockpit and landed in Van's arms.''When do you want to have it?'',asked Van.''Soon,very soon'',replied Serena.Van and Serena then walked inside the apartment building.

Thomas opened the door and walked into Fiona's room.''Fiona.Did you really mean what you said?Do you really love me?'',asked Thomas.''No.'',exclamed Fiona.''Fiona'',said Thomas.''What'',Fiona said.''Will you...Marry me?'',Thomas asked nervously.''No.Thomas don't you get it?.'',Fiona said .''Thomas?'',Fiona asked.''What?'',asked Thomas.''Can we go to the UltraSaurus?'',asked Fiona getting ready to leave.''Sure,why not'',said Thomas.Fiona and Thomas walked downstairs to see Irvine and Moonbay.''Were going to the UltraSaurus!'',cheered Fiona as she and Thomas got into Thomas's car and drove away.

''Where will we have the wedding?'',asked Serena writing everything down on paper.''In the Wind Colony!Definately!'',exclamed Van.Irvine and Moonbay walked to Serena's apartment and knocked on their door.''Coming!'',Van yelled as he walked to the door and opened it.''Hey Moonbay and Irvine.What brings you guys here?'',asked Van.''Fiona'',said Moonbay.''What Fionas not here'',emplied Van.''Van don't you get it!Fiona loves you!And you go away and pick up a fiance!Her heart is broken because of you!...Oh forget it...'',Moonbay yelled..''Goodbye Van.'',Moonbay said quietly as she walked away with Irvine.Van just stood there.Deep in thought about what Moonbay just said.

A/N--Thank you for the reviews!Next chapter will be up soon! I don't own Zoids! (starts crying)


	6. Gone Forever?

Broken Love

''Were here'', Thomas said. ''Thanks Thomas'', Fiona said as she got out of the car.Fiona walked inside the Ultrasaurus as Thomas drove away. ''Hello Irvine'', Fiona greeted Irvine. ''Hey'', that was all Irvine said as he walked away.Fiona walked into her room and layed on her bed. 'I guess this is the best thing to do' Fiona thought to herself as she opened up her suitcase. ''What do you think you're doing'', Serena said standing in the doorway of Fiona's room. ''I'm leaving'', Fiona replied. ''Where?'', asked Serena. ''I don't know Fiona replied stuffing her suitcase.'' Wait a second...What are you doing here?'', asked Fiona staring at Serena. ''Making sure that you stay away from Van.He's mine.'', declared Serena. ''Don't you dare go near Van ever again'', stated Serena walking out of Fiona's room only to get punched in the face by Moonbay.''Why don't you stay away from my friend Fiona'',said Moonbay walking into Fiona's room. ''You can't leave Fiona'', said Moonbay. ''Yes I can'', said Fiona walking out of her room with a very stuffed suitcase.''Bye Moonbay'', Fiona said hugging her and walking down the hallway. ''Wait Fiona!Let me drive you'', said Moonbay. ''Okay'', replied Fiona.They both got in Moonbay's Gustav and drove off.

(night time)

''Wait a second!This isn't the way to New Helic City!'', Fiona yelled. ''I know,I know'', Moonbay said. ''You're taking me to Guylos!'' ,said Fiona. ''Fiona calm down!'', said Moonbay. ''You and Van are going to talk to eachother.'', yelled Moonbay parking the car in a resteraunt parking lot. ''But first.We eat lunch'', Moonbay exclaimed walking into the resteraunt.

''Hey Van you know what I was thinking?'', asked Serena. ''What'', asked Van.''Well,why don't we go on a vacation'', said Serena. ''Why?'', asked Van. ''Well...Lets just go!'', Serena stated hurrying into her room and packing her suit case. ''Serena you go on the vacation..I'll just stay here and wait'', implied Van standing in the doorway. ''What!No Van!Please come with me'', Serena cried walking over to Van and deeply kissing him.Van couldn't say no to that. ''Okay!Lets pack!''.

''That was absolutley declicous!'', Moonbay exclaimed driving into the parking lot to the apartment building. ''Why is Van and Serena carrying suitcases into their car?'', asked Fiona looking out the car window.''Hurry Fiona go to Van!'', Moonbay got out of the car and pulled Fiona out.''Fiona now!'', yelled Moonbay pushing Fiona over to Van.''Ow!Watch it!--Fiona!'',Van yelled.He then noticed it was Fiona.''Fiona what are you doing here?'', asked Van. ''Ummmmmmm'', replied Fiona looking at her feet.''Fiona whats the matter?'', asked Van. ''Van'', said Fiona. ''What?'', asked Van. ''Why did you leave me?'', asked Fiona. ''Because I was bored..While I was gone I met Serena.'', explained Van. ''Oh'', replied Fiona. ''I didn't leave because of you.'', said Van looking into Fiona's eyes. ''I love you Van'', Fiona said still looking at her feet. ''I also left because I felt that you didn't love me.You never talked to me.'', said Van..Its just that every time you tried to talk to me you quit'', added Van. ''But I do love you Van.Can't we start over?'', said Fiona starting to cry. ''I'm sorry Fiona but I have a Fiance.And I don't think I love you anymore.'', replied Van.Now Fiona was crying.Van helped Serena load the rest of the bags and started the car.''I hope that we can still be friends though'', Van said hugging Fiona and kissing her on the cheek.Van got into the car and drove away.Fiona just stood there.Fading away.

A/N--Hey!Thats the final chapter!But don't worry good people who actually read this story.There will be a sequel! Well gotta go!


End file.
